callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Reich
The Final Reich (also known as Army of the Dead in the leaked trailer) is the second Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. It is the primary map of the base game. Overview The Final Reich is a large map, with an above ground level, and an underground level. Village Entrance / Village Square The players spawn in an alley, with one buyable door and two that require power. Players can purchase the M30 Luftwaffe Drilling or the Machine Pistol for 500 jolts per weapon, or buy Lebenblitz (500 on solo, 1500 on co-op). There is a barrier between the Village Square and the alley that costs 750 jolts. Here the players can find a gas valve, another power door, as well as a Geistchild machine, the Type 100 and SVT-40, both costing 750 jolts. From the Village Square the player can either go to the Riverside from the back or from the center. There is also a hole in the center of the square that after turning all gas valves, can be opened to get to the sewers and turn on the power. Inside this tunnel to the power generator is a door that leads to the Sewers for 1250 jolts, as well as Laufenblitz. Riverside In the back and center of the Village Square there are doors that cost 1000 jolts that leads to the Riverside. There is an M1928 available for 1000 jolts directly across from the door in the back that costs 1500 jolts. Further back in the Riverside there is another gas valve, right next to the door that leads to the Pub. There is also a small dock that has a 1250 jolt door that leads into the Sewers. Courtyard Near the M1928 is a 1500 jolt door that brings the player to the Courtyard. Here, a Mystery Box location is found, as well as the Lee Enfield for 1600 jolts. The S-Mine Trap is also present here for 1000 jolts. There is also a hole in the wall next to the painting used for the casual easter egg, which brings the player into the Laboratory inside the bunker. Pub The Pub is a small area of the map, between the Village Entrance, Riverside and the Tower. It contains a painting for the casual easter egg, as well as the record player for the hardcore easter egg and Kugelblitz. A hole in the floor of the Pub brings the player to the door that connects the Pub to the Riverside for 1500 jolts. Inside the hole is also the Combat Shotgun for 1000 jolts and another Geistchild machine. Tower The Tower is a relatively small area of the map. It can be accessed from the door next to the Pub that costs 1500 jolts. On the bridge leading to the Tower is a Mystery Box location. At the tower itself is the Waffe 28, which can be obtained for 1000 jolts, as well as a Disposal Tube that once active will bring the player to the Sewers for 250 jolts. The tower is where the player must defend the lightning rods during both the casual and hardcore easter eggs. Command Room The Command Room is the main area found within the bunker. It can opened for 1250 jolts from the Village Square once the power generator is turned on. In the hallway leading to the Command Room from the Village Square is the M1 Garand, which can be bought for 1250 jolts. Inside the Command Room is three doors, each costing 1500 jolts, bringing the player to the Laboratory, Morgue and Salt Mine Tunnels respectively. To the left of the door leading to the Morgue is another Disposal Tube, as well as the Grease Gun for 1000 jolts. The Weapon Assembly Station can be found here as well, where the Tesla Gun and its variants can be assembled by the player. Faustblitz can also be found here, as well as the inital Mystery Box location. Laboratory The Laboratory can be accessed from three different ways, one from the Command Room, one from the Courtyard, and eventually the Salt Mine Tunnels once it becomes available. Inside the Laboratory is Schnellblitz, which costs 3000 jolts, as well as Schildblitz for 2000 jolts. The M1941 can be found here as well for 1500 jolts, as well as the Laboratory Trap for 1000 jolts. The power switch that helps open the Salt Mine Tunnels can be found on the upper floor of the Laboratory, as well as a Geistchild machine and the breached hole that heads up to the Courtyard. Morgue Like the Laboratory, the Morgue can be accessed from two different ways, one being from the Command Room and the other being from the Sewers. Inside the Morgue, the player can find another Geistchild machine, as well as the BAR and STG44, both costing 1500 jolts. At the lowest point of the Morgue is the Morgue Trap, which can be activated for 1000 jolts. The doorway from the Sewers is also located here as well. Sewers The Sewers can be accessed from the door that costs 1500 jolts in the Morgue, the door that costs 1250 jolts near Laufenblitz, or the door that costs 1250 jolts by the docks at the Riverside. Inside the sewers is the Ubersprengen, which first can be activate by pressing a button near the machine, which will open the three Disposal Tubes around the map. Going down all three and pressing the three buttons at the end of the tubes will open the Ubersprengen. The MP-40 can be found near the main activation switch for the Ubersprengen, as well as the PPSh-41 near the door by Laufenblitz, both costing 1000 jolts. Another painting for the casual easter egg can be found here as well. Inside the Sewers is also the Saw Trap, which can be activated for 1000 jolts as well. Salt Mine Tunnels / Emperor's Chamber The Salt Mine Tunnels can be accessed once both power switches in the Laboratory and the Morgue are active at the same time. Upon opening the door in the Command Room, three to four Bombers will spawn in the tunnel. There is a Geistchild machine in a small research area, as well as another door that leads to the Laboratory, which opens for free once the door leading into the Salt Mine Tunnels from the Command Room is opened. The FG 42 can be purchased for 1600 jolts near the door connecting the Salt Mine Tunnels with the Command Room. Following the tunnel downwards will bring the player to the Emperor's Chamber, where the hilt of the Sword of Barbarossa can be found, as well as the Geistkraft Transfer Device, the Right Hand of God, the Left Hand of God and the Voice of God can be found, all of which are part of both versions of the easter egg. Weapons Blitz Recordings Achievements/Trophies Gallery Army of the Dead Zombie WWII.jpg|A zombie seen in the trailer. Army of the Dead Screenshot 1 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 2 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 3 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 4 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Zombie Close Up WWII.png|A close up of a zombie. Army of the Dead WWII.jpg|Image from the leaked "Army of the Dead" trailer. The Final Reich Prologue WWII.png|The Final Reich from the Prologue intro cutscene. The Final Reich Bunker Entrance WWII.png Command Room View WWII.png Laboratory Trap WWII.png The Final Reich Sewers WWII.png The Final Reich Morgue WWII.png Pest in Village WWII.png Right Hand of God WWII.png Frederick Barbarossa Statue WWII.png The Final Reich Ingame View WWII.jpg Videos Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer. Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies Reveal Panel - San Diego Comic-Con 2017|Comic-Con Panel. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Maps